


But It's Better If You Do

by Zugzwang (thunderdone)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: High School AU, M/M, One Hour Challenge, Raychael - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderdone/pseuds/Zugzwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Michael are closeted homosexuals, and for a moment, must worry about the recent past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This absolutely stinks in my opinion, I just messed this prompt up. 
> 
> """Imagine person A getting stuck in person B’s closet while hiding from person B’s parents, who don’t know about person A and Person B dating."""

The final year of high school had been a long and grueling task for Ray and Michael, not only considering the classes they were required to take, the after school clubs that colleges seemed to weigh even heavier than GPAs and SAT scores. Each loved the other, and when in Texas, there was a huge problem with that. In many households in the state, this would be fine, gay representation was a wonderful thing. But in an equal amount, they were scorned. 

It was the night after graduation, when the closeted two were nearly discovered. They were privately celebrating the degrees they had earned with a movie and snacks at Ray's house. To their parents, this didn't mean anything, just some sleepover thing between two best friends, which the two teens were thankful for. The privacy was a blessing in each house, although this night, they had played their cards dangerously, and yet, they were rewarded. 

Men In Black III had turned into static noise in the background of the more intimate touches they exchanged. At the end of Ray's bed the movie played out, with the guts and the mystery and everything that one would expect from the franchise, as the two lay quietly together. Michael laughed occasionally, head resting on the chest of the year younger as he stole chips from the bowl resting behind him. Ray occasionally carded his hands through Michael's hair, smiling to himself at the other's joy. 

Then the knock on the door came. According to Ray's parents, Michael had left around an hour ago, and on any normal night, the caretakers wouldn't have checked that this was so. At the first knock, they exchanged a look, Michael darting quickly into the closet, sitting on one of the boxes. Ray nodded to him soundlessly before closing the doors to the closet, opening the others to meet his mother's gaze. 

"Hey mum. What's up?" Ray grinned at her, walking back to his bed to locate the remote, pausing the movie. He sat and looked up at the woman, tidying up the crumbs that had made their way onto the duvet. Sweeping them into the bowl for a moment, he looked up at her expectantly. 

His mother, a proud, tall Hispanic woman, nodded to the movie. "Have that off by eleven, alright? And also, remember, that Geoffrey friend of yours has the celebration tomorrow. Be rested up for it, because I'm not picking you up any earlier than nine. Try meeting a girl there, while you're at it." A soft laugh comes from Ray as he rolls his eyes. 

"I know, I know. Love you too mom," he says, faking a yawn and tired grin. Ray shoves his glasses up his nose before stretching. "I'll be asleep before eleven, don't worry. High school gave me less sleep than I would have wanted. I have years of sleep to catch up on." His mother rolls her eyes, smiling as she makes a tutting noise. She pats his cheek before walking out of his room. 

Michael peers out the crack between the door and the siding of it with a sigh, walking out of the room. "When the hell are we gonna tell them?" He mutters as he sits down beside his comrade. Ray shrugs a little and sighs. He reaches over for the remote, starting the movie once again. 

"Fuck me if I know. Wait- you already would." He grins up at Michael in the lopsided way he often did while cracking a joke, the latter smiling halfheartedly as he lays down with Ray once again. "Hey, shut up, you know you like this select piece of ass, only nine-ninety-nine plus shipping and handling from Puerto Rico."

Michael laughs, rolling his eyes. "Asshole. Love you too."


	2. Girls/Girls/Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's off at College and gets to video chat with Ray for a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the second paragraph, I use the word 'pilled'. In this context, it is the small balls of fuzz hat form on sweaters and some fabric. Also there is evidence for my music statement at the end, and I will back it up if need be. Another quick thing, I gave myself the time limit of an hour.
> 
> EDIT: I FUCKED UP AND TYPED WARIO INSTEAD OF WALUGI IT IS FIXED

The familiar buzz of a processing call filled Michael's headphones as he stared at the screen in front of him. 'Calling Ray Narvaez...' Was printed against a grey background, becoming more infuriating by the minute. Finally, the blue gave way to the Puerto Rican awkwardly adjusting his camera, half dressed with a grin. 

"Hey dude, college treating you well?" He said, partially muffled by the position. His face was close to the camera, which shivered before he finally got it positioned correctly. Pushing up the glasses resting haphazardly near the end of his nose, he sits back down in his desk chair, spinning slightly in the pilled chair. He looked just as tired as he had been at the end of high school, hair sticking up awkwardly in all directions both before and after he tugged his shirt on. A thin line of hair was growing up his jaw, a feeble attempt at a beard, a new edition from the last time Michael had seen him.

"Yeah, difficult and shit of course, but otherwise decent. It's nine in the morning for you, yeah? Still need to keep in mind the time zones when I call," Michael replies, absent-mindedly readjusting the alignment of the items on his desk, in a half assed attempt in sorting it out. "Oh yeah, I have to be out of here by one for a lecture. Always crowded as fuck in the hall it's in, so I want to get there early."

Michael hadn't changed too much in the past few months of spotty communication. He had begun to adapt to the cooler climate of New York's winter in the appearance of a beanie frequently trying to tame his curls. He had also changed out his glasses for contacts, but he had already mentioned the idea to Ray before his departure, and thus it wasn't much of a surprise. 

Ray shrugged, eyes flicking around his computer screen for a moment. "Yeah, it's nine here. It's, what, eleven there? Ten? Oh, yeah, ten. I forgot I had a world clock." He laughed to himself as he glanced back at Michael on his screen, then up to the camera. "I may just kind of vanish since Golden Mario goes on sale today and I'm waiting for them to tweet it out, just to let you know. I mean, love you and all, but I love Golden Mario just as much probably."

Michael laughs and grins, rolling his eyes. "Love you too, asshole." He glances over at the door to his living space, grinning a little. "Hey, Ryan just got back. Ryan the Knife Guy, I told you about him, right? Wanna meet him?" His roommate laughs quietly, shaking his head as he slips his shoes off. 

"That's the only trait you know about me? Wow Michael, I feel loved," he says as he walks over, waving at the screen as he passed behind Michael. "Hey, I'm Ryan the Knife Guy. Nice to meet you. The only ability I have is the ability to throw knives. I'll be valuable in your quest later on." He walks back away, grinning to himself. 

Ray laughs, waving back. "Huh, I guess I'll have to pick up my game if you're around him. Send more dick pics. HOLY SHIT GOLDEN MARIO IS ON SALE GOTTA GO LOVE YOU BYE-" Ray stood up, headphones tearing out of their jack as he stood and tried to grab his shoes without leaving his chair. A resounding "FUCK", was heard, as well as some slamming as he disappeared and the call disconnected. 

Michael laughs to himself, shaking his head as he closed Skype, moving away from his laptop. "Ryan, that was Ray, my boyfriend. He's an idiot who works at Game Stop and likes Nintendo an absurd amount. And some punk music. And Waluigi." Ryan nods and grins, pouring out a glass of orange juice for himself, giving the conversation a pause.

"Okay, quick question, you two are gay? I'm cool with it and all, either way."

Michael shakes his head, rubbing his nose as he looks down at the counter before him. "No, not really. Ray's asexual, and I'm bi, but if it helps you put a name to it, sure, we're gay. That cool?"

Ryan grins, nodding as he says,"Got it. Ray the Waluigi Guy."


End file.
